


Make My Wish Come True

by Laisaxrem



Series: How Can I Not Love You? [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Icha Icha Festival 2019, Icha Icha Series, past!SasuSaku, sexy shop
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sakura lavora in un sexy shop in centro a Konoha e la sua vita trascorre tranquilla, un dildo alla volta. Finché Ino, sua collega ed amica, non s'infortuna ad un piede e tocca a Sakura sostituirla.





	1. Lunedì 9 Dicembre

**Author's Note:**

> Era una one shot. Era. Una. One. Shot. Perché devo sempre fare casino?  
L’input che mi ero data era semplice e lineare: “Sakura lavora in un sexy shop. Kakashi la mette in crisi”. Una robina dritta e pulita, quattro o cinque pagine di documento e via. E invece no. La cosa ha iniziato ad allungarsi e poi si sono aggiunti i prompt dell’Icha Icha Festival 2019… e questo è il risultato. Le cose mi sono sfuggite di mano? Sì. Me ne pento? Non particolarmente.  
Come ormai da tradizione per i titoli delle mie storie KakaSaku, anche questo è tratto da una canzone, ovvero All I Want for Christmas is You di Mariah Carey (una delle mie canzoni natalizie preferite, tra parentesi).

Il weekend era stato davvero intenso. A quanto pareva l’aria natalizia aveva ispirato la gente di Konoha non tanto ad essere più buona ma sicuramente ad essere più avventurosa a letto. O forse era il clima particolarmente rigido di quell’inverno che spingeva a fare attività fisica per scaldarsi un po’. Che fosse l’una o l’altra cosa Sakura non lo sapeva, ciò che sapeva era che negli ultimi due giorni non c’era stata pace nel sexy shop in cui lavorava.

Era entrata per la prima volta al The Silicon Kunai Adult Shop il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno, scortata dalle sue amiche, per utilizzare il buono spesa che le avevano regalato. Era stata forse l’esperienza più mortificante della sua vita ed era tornata a casa con un vibratore che era sicura non avrebbe mai utilizzato. Dopotutto aveva Sasuke. Certo, il sesso non era granché e dopo mesi non aveva ancora avuto un orgasmo, ma sicuramente le cose sarebbero andate meglio col tempo, giusto? Tre mesi dopo aveva messo in funzione l’oggetto e finalmente aveva capito perché i suoi amici fossero tutti presi dalla faccenda… e anche che non era colpa sua se non riusciva a godere durante i rapporti col suo ragazzo. Gliene aveva parlato una sera, dopo l’ennesima prestazione insoddisfacente – per lei – ma Sasuke non l’aveva presa bene e dopo qualche settimana di tira e molla si erano lasciati.

Sakura era tornata al The Silicon Kunai qualche mese più tardi per regalarsi un nuovo giocattolo. Quando poi i suoi genitori erano morti in un incidente d’auto vi si era ritrovata di nuovo a chiedere al proprietario, Genma, se il posto da commessa fosse ancora libero. Lui l’aveva assunta part-time e così aveva iniziato a seguire i corsi all’università al mattino e lavorare al sexy shop al pomeriggio e nei weekend. Era stato un periodo davvero duro, fatto di sacrifici e preoccupazioni, tra bollette e affitto ed esami. Infine si era laureata e si era scontrata con la dura realtà: continuare il percorso di specializzazione in medicina ed al contempo pagarsi vitto ed alloggio sarebbe stato impossibile. Lo stipendio dell’ospedale non era minimamente sufficiente da solo, e gli orari massacranti non erano compatibili con un lavoro part-time. Così aveva abbandonato la carriera medica e aveva cercato un nuovo posto. Ma infine era tornata ancora lì ed ora vi lavorava a tempo pieno.

Solitamente il lunedì era il suo giorno libero, cosa di cui era estremamente grata a Genma perché le permetteva di riprendersi dal weekend. Ma Ino, sua amica e collega, si era fratturata un piede due giorni prima e finché il proprietario non avesse assunto un sostituto, Sakura aveva avuto la pessima idea di offrirsi per coprire una parte del turno scoperto. E così eccola lì, nel suo giorno libero, a preparare l’elenco d’ordine per riempire gli scaffali depredati dai clienti.

Era sola in negozio, quel mattino, Genma chiuso nel suo ufficio sul retro immerso nella contabilità e tanta, tanta burocrazia in previsione della fine dell’anno. Era una situazione che non le dispiaceva. Dopo cinque anni la musica soft e le luci basse le davano un senso di tranquillità, e l’assenza di materiale umano nelle vicinanze le permetteva di rilassarsi davvero. Per questo motivo non riuscì proprio a trattenere un sospiro quando la porta d’ingresso s’aprì, lasciando entrare una folata d’aria fredda. Come faceva sempre alzò appena lo sguardo per inquadrare il cliente… e il fiato le si mozzò in gola.

Il nuovo arrivato aveva un’enorme sciarpa verde scuro tutta sfilacciata a coprirgli il volto fino al naso, ma ciò non impedì a Sakura di notare che era decisamente attraente. Forse sulla quarantina (anche se quei capelli argentati confondevano le idee), occhi scuri, il sinistro solcato da una profonda cicatrice, fisico slanciato, pessima postura, dopo aver chiuso la porta si fermò un secondo sulla soglia a fissarla, gli occhi puntati sui suoi capelli rosa, poi gli occhi s’ammorbidirono in quello che probabilmente era un sorriso e chinò un poco la testa in segno di saluto. La giovane rispose brevemente e ritornò ai suoi compiti inventaristici. Dopo una decina di minuti smise di lanciare occhiate al cliente che girovagava da uno scaffale all’altro e si concentrò seriamente sugli ordini.

* * *

«Yo».

La voce maschile la riscosse dal suo lavoro e, alzato il volto dal computer, si trovò a fissare gli occhi grigio scuro del cliente. Un’occhiata all’orologio nell’angolo inferiore del desktop le rivelò che era passata quasi un’ora dal suo ingresso e, a quanto pareva, la sua passeggiata era stata fruttuosa perché sul bancone erano posati una mezza dozzina di articoli, sostanzialmente tutti romanzi.

«Buongiorno», lo salutò Sakura, stampandosi sulle labbra il sorriso di cortesia che ogni commessa sviluppa sin dal primo giorno di lavoro.

«Tu sei nuova».

Non era una domanda e il tono colloquiale dell’uomo non le piacque particolarmente ma rispose senza far cadere il sorriso.

«In realtà lavoro qui da più di cinque anni».

«Vengo qui tutti i lunedì mattina da anni e non ti ho mai vista».

Sakura sentì gli angoli della bocca scendere di una frazione di millimetro mentre afferrava un libro e ne scannerizzava il codice a barre.

«Probabilmente perché il lunedì sarebbe il mio giorno libero», rispose imbustando il primo articolo e procedendo a scannerizzare i seguenti.

«Cos’è successo ad Ino? Quel porco di Genma ha allungato le mani una volta di troppo e si è licenziata?»

«Si è rotta un piede», fu la sua risposta asciutta. «Fanno 58 ryo».

«C’è un conto aperto per me. Pago tutto insieme a fine mese. Ecco la mia tessera fedeltà; controlla pure».

Sakura prese il rettangolo di plastica giallo acceso che le veniva offerto e lo passò nel lettore accanto alla cassa. Sul monitor del computer s’aprì una scheda cliente con una serie di dati e, sul fondo, una nota personale di Genma che confermava quanto asserito dall’uomo.

«Hatake Kakashi?»

«Esatto».

«Mi servirebbe un documento d’identità per la conferma».

«Garantisco io, per lui», s’inserì la voce di Genma.

Sakura si voltò e vide il suo capo avvicinarsi al bancone, un sorriso scanzonato in volto, il solito senbon tra i denti.

«La nostra giovane amica, qui, mi ha detto che hai fatto fuggire la povera Ino».

«Non attribuirmi colpe che non ho. È stata la scala nel magazzino», ribatté Genma.

«Te lo dico da anni che è una trappola mortale».

«Sì, sì, certo. Ora prendi la tua borsa di porno e vattene. Noi abbiamo da lavorare».

L’uomo – Kakashi – ridacchiò appena, prese la borsa gialla e, dopo aver fatto l’occhiolino a Sakura, uscì nel vento freddo delle vie di Konoha.


	2. Martedì 10 Dicembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro capitolo veloce, perché oggi mi sento ispirata e sto scrivendo come un treno.

Il martedì mattina toccava a Sakura aprire il negozio. Genma aveva la mattinata libera e, come il lunedì e gli altri giorni della settimana fino al giovedì, la clientela scarseggiava. Solitamente c’era un poco più di traffico durante la pausa pranzo e alla fine della giornata, ma al mattino era sempre calma piatta.

Erano quasi le dieci e mezza quando la porta s’aprì ed il vento e la neve portarono con sé lo stesso uomo dai capelli argentei ed indisciplinati del giorno prima. E, come il giorno prima, portava un cappotto sgualcito ed una sciarpa che aveva visto tempi migliori.

L’uomo – Kakashi – le rivolse un piccolo inchino col capo che lei ricambiò, poi volò dritto verso il reparto libreria. Per un momento Sakura pensò di essere finita in uno di quei romanzi in cui il protagonista si ritrova a rivivere ciclicamente lo stesso giorno, ancora e ancora, finché non impara dai suoi errori. Dandosi della sciocca scosse il capo e riprese il lavoro.

Pochi minuti dopo venne interrotta dalla voce tenorile del cliente.

«Yo».

La ragazza ricambiò il saluto, sorrise e guardò sul bancone, aspettandosi di trovare qualche oggetto da scannerizzare ed imbustare, ma non c’era nulla.

«Posso aiutarla?»

«Spero di sì. Oggi è uscito l’ultimo volume di  _ Icha Icha _ ma non lo trovo negli scaffali...»

«Controllo subito nel registro».

Sakura aprì il programma e lanciò la ricerca. La mandibola per poco le cadde sulla tastiera quando vide l’elenco infinito di articoli con quel titolo. Fece scorrere la prima pagina e si rese conto che non solo c’erano libri, ma anche film ed oggettistica a tema.

« _ Icha Icha Orchestra _ », le venne in soccorso Kakashi, forse notando il suo sguardo spaesato.

Sakura lo ringraziò con il suo miglior sorriso-da-commessa e s’affrettò ad affinare la ricerca con il titolo completo e fu ripagata dalla comparsa di un solo articolo.

«L’ordine è in arrivo domattina», comunicò all’uomo mentre scorreva velocemente la scheda prodotto. «Se vuole posso tenerle da parte una copia per lunedì».

«Molto gentile, ma no, grazie. Passerò io stesso domani. Per che ora pensi che possa passare?»

«Il corriere arriverà verso le 9.30».

«Sarò qui per le dieci, allora. Ti ringrazio», e sollevata la mano in segno di salutò s’avviò verso la porta.

* * *

Quella sera Sakura passò a trovare Ino portando con sé una decina di pasticcini per tirarle su il morale. Sai, il suo compagno, non era in casa e le due giovani donne si spaparanzarono sul divano, i dolcetti e una tazza di tè sul tavolino, un qualche film romantico che scorreva muto alla tv.

«Ieri ho conosciuto Hatake Kakashi», buttò lì ad un certo punto Sakura tra una chiacchiera e l’altra.

«Un figo pazzesco, eh?» ridacchiò l’altra mentre leccava da un dito un po’ di crema al cioccolato che era caduta da un bignè. «Ogni lunedì è lì ed ogni volta torna a casa con una borsa piena di roba. È sicuramente il nostro miglior cliente».

«È rimasto lì un’eternità. Ma non ha un lavoro?»

«Ma come, non hai sbirciato i suoi dati sulla scheda cliente?» la punzecchiò Ino. «Che razza di domanda. È  _ vietato _ , quindi la piccola Sakura-chan non si azzarderebbe  _ mai _ ».

«Ino...»

«È nel campo della moda».

«Lui?» chiese Sakura, incapace di nascondere l’incredulità nella voce. Il cappotto e la sciarpa logori che Kakashi aveva indossato in quei due giorni non erano sicuramente capi d’alta moda.

«Non ho mica detto che è uno stilista. No, mia cara Miss Incredulità, no. Lui è il proprietario di un’agenzia di modelli. Si dice che  _ lui stesso _ fosse un modello prima di un tragico incidente… hai visto il suo occhio, no? Bè, qualcuno dice che il naso e la bocca sono messi molto peggio. Per questo tiene sempre una mascherina o una sciarpa sul viso».

«Un modello, eh».

Sakura non poté che storcere il naso a quella rivelazione, il pensiero che tornava a Sasuke.

Quando si erano lasciati, cinque anni prima, il ragazzo iniziava a muovere i suoi primi passi in quella carriera. Non l’aveva più visto da allora… bè non era corretto. Visto  _ l’aveva _ visto… in boxer, sui cartelloni pubblicitari di una famosa marca di intimo maschile. Non che l’Uchiha le mancasse. Si era resa conto già da tempo che la loro relazione non era sana, che stare con lui non la rendeva felice.

Era stata una bella favola, quella, l’idea di poter danzare via col suo primo amore e vivere per sempre felici e contenti. Era tutto ciò che voleva a dodici anni, quando tra i banchi delle scuole medie l’aveva seguito come un cagnolino; ed era tutto ciò che voleva a sedici anni, quando marinava le lezioni e prendeva il treno alle sei del mattino per essere a Oto in tempo per invitarlo a pranzo, o semplicemente guardarlo mentre stava coi suoi nuovi amici; ed era tutto ciò che voleva a diciotto anni, quando lui era tornato a Konoha e si erano messi insieme. Ma col tempo Sakura aveva imparato che in realtà tutto ciò,  _ lui _ , non le bastava. Oh, aveva sofferto, aveva sofferto tremendamente quando si erano lasciati. Per un po’ si era rifiutata di uscire di casa e di vedere gli amici ed era sicura che sarebbe morta di crepacuore. Poi tutto era tornato nella giusta prospettiva (forse il fatto che Sasuke non avesse fatto vedere il suo brutto muso nemmeno per il funerale dei suoi genitori aveva velocizzato il processo di guarigione).

Ed in un giorno di primavera, proprio come i fiori di cui portava il nome, Sakura era rifiorita. Aveva avuto un paio di relazioni serie in quegli anni, ed aveva la sua brava dose di tacche alla cintura per i ragazzi rimorchiati la sera al bar e portati a casa per una bella botta-e-via. Ed in un certo senso le stava bene così. Era serena. Finalmente era economicamente stabile; certo, non faceva il lavoro dei suoi sogni, ma doveva ammettere che non era nemmeno così terribile lavorare al The Silicon Kunai. Aveva amici, aveva una vita sessuale appagante e non sentiva la necessità di avere un uomo a girarle per casa. Era felice.

Però la sua parte romantica, la parte di lei che le diceva che si stava inesorabilmente avvicinando ai venticinque anni e che era ora di metter su famiglia, ecco quella parte a volte punzecchiava nella sua mente e il desiderio di una relazione stabile e di un amore intenso e da favola la colpiva come una mazzata in mezzo agli occhi. Ma lei la ricacciava via con insistenza.

«Sakura!»

La giovane sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, la mano di Ino che le sventolava davanti agli occhi.

«Ci sei?»

«Sì, scusa, mi sono persa un momento nei miei pensieri», spiegò Sakura, prendendo un sorso di tè. Non aveva più voglia di pensare a modelli e uomini con gli occhi scuri, perciò decise di cambiare argomento vertendo su uno con cui Ino potesse parlare a ruota libera. «Come sta Sai? Dov’è questa sera?»

«Oh, aveva un ultimo incontro con un cliente, uno che gli aveva commissionato un grosso lavoro...»

E, come previsto, il resto della serata passò liscio, senza altri riferimenti al suo amore passato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visto che sono pazza e vecchia dentro, tempo fa ho deciso di stampare alcune delle mie fan fiction KakaSaku preferite, quelle che mi hanno rapito il cuore e che mi piace leggere e rileggere (dico che sono vecchia dentro perché nonostante tutto continuo a preferire leggere su carta che su apparecchi elettronici). Avevo pensato di dividerle in tre volumi e mettere le copertine dei tre Icha Icha che legge Kakashi. Così ho iniziato a salvarmele sul computer e mi sono resa conto che… sono tantissime. Non potrebbero mai starci in solo tre volumi. Ed ho iniziato a dividerle per argomento e la cosa mi ha preso un po’ la mano e mi sono ritrovata a preparare la Libreria della Pomiciata. Ma mi sto dilungando. Comunque Icha Icha Orchestra è il titolo di uno di questi volumi (in particolare racchiude tutte quelle storie in cui Kakashi e Sakura sono coinvolti in un threesome, con una terza persona o anche solo con dei cloni). Ne citerò altri più avanti lungo la storia.


	3. Mercoledì 11 Dicembre

Mezzogiorno era passato da un pezzo quando Kakashi varcò la soglia del The Silicon Kunai Adult Shop.

Sakura aveva avuto difficoltà ad arrivare al negozio nonostante dovesse percorrere solo due isolati. Genma aveva chiamato prima delle sette per avvertirla che non sarebbe stato lì almeno fino al primo pomeriggio. La causa di tutto era una nevicata dannatamendamente abbondante che a quanto pareva nessun meteorologo del Paese del Fuoco era riuscito a prevedere. La tormenta era iniziata alle due della notte e ancora non si era placata, nascondendo Konoha sotto ad una coltre bianco candido alta più di un metro. Le strade erano completamente congestionate e l’unico modo per spostarsi era a piedi… cosa non facile comunque. La giovane commessa era arrivata in negozio completamente fradicia e per prima cosa, prima ancora di aprire la porta principale ai clienti, si era cambiata da capo a piedi utilizzando gli abiti di ricambio che aveva iniziato a lasciare in negozio due anni prima quando, proprio prima dell’ingresso, un camioncino che guidava come un pazzo l’aveva completamente inzuppata.

Anche Kakashi sembrava aver avuto una brutta mattinata. Nonostante l'ombrello gigantesco che aveva lasciato all'entrata, il suo piumino azzurro era ormai blu per quanto impregnato di neve, sciolta ed i capelli argentati che prima erano ritti in aria ora gli cadevano flosci sulla fronte. 

«Yo».

«Buongiorno».

L'uomo s'avvicinò al bancone e senza troppe cerimonie vi si appoggiò, in attesa. Dopo qualche secondo Sakura chiuse il romanzo che stava leggendo e gli dedicò attenzione.

«Desidera?»

«Sono qui per _Icha Icha Orchestra_».

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio. Quell'uomo aveva notato la tempesta che si stava abbattendo sulla città? Nemmeno i mezzi d'emergenza riuscivano a muoversi e lui pensava forse che un corriere si spostasse solo per consegnare un carico di porno? Mettendo da parte il nervosismo rispolverò il suo sorriso-da-commessa.

«A causa della nevicata non è arrivata la spedizione».

«Ma come? Io sono uscito di casa alle sette per arrivare fin qui e loro si sono lasciati scoraggiare da quattro fiocchi?»

Sakura stava per lasciar trasparire l’irritazione, quando l'uomo starnutì e un brivido lo percorse da capo a piedi. Il medico che c'era in lei scacciò il nervosismo e prese il comando. Prese una delle sedie che erano disposte dietro al bancone e la portò accanto a Kakashi. 

«Si sieda. E mi dia la giacca che la metto ad asciugare».

Lui non si mosse ma si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio. Ma Sakura non si lasciò impressionare e sporse la mano, in attesa. Dopo qualche secondo l'uomo ubbidì al comando e tolse giacca e sciarpa (rivelando che sotto portava una mascherina bianca di quelle di tipo chirurgico). La giovane s'affrettò a portare il parka sul retro e a stenderlo davanti al calorifero nell'ufficio di Genma. Poi accese il bollitore elettrico che si trovava in un angolo della scrivania, prese un asciugamano, il vassoio, due tazze e la zuccheriera e tornò al bancone. Kakashi era seduto sulla sedia e fissava la neve che cadeva fuori dal vetro e Sakura si concesse un momento per studiarlo meglio. Senza cappotti o giacche ingombranti riusciva finalmente a vedere il suo bel fisico slanciato. Era forse un po' magro ma decisamente attraente. Il viso era ancora troppo coperto per riuscire a decifrarne i lineamenti, ma già l’assenza della sciarpa era un grosso miglioramento. Quando lui si voltò a guardarla, lei s’affrettò ad avvicinarsi e a posare il vassoio sul tavolo.

«Ecco», disse porgendogli l'asciugamano. «Si asciughi un po' o prenderà un malanno».

«Grazie. E quelle? » chiese lui, indicando le tazze.

«Ho messo a bollire l'acqua. Però l’avverto che non ho molta scelta da offrirle. Ho tè nero, tè bianco alla vaniglia, tisana lampone e mora o tisana lampone e vaniglia. Cosa preferisce?»

Kakashi tacque per un momento, l’asciugamano in mano, gli occhi fissi su di lei. Poi sorrise – forse, con quella maschera era difficile a dirsi – e chiese il tè alla vaniglia. Sakura annuì e tornò sul retro dove il bollitore l’attendeva, pronto. Sospirando prese due bustine da un mobiletto vicino alla finestra. Perché stava facendo il tè per quello sconosciuto? Era un buon cliente, ok, e dalle battute che aveva scambiato con Genma sembrava fossero amici. Ma lei era semplicemente un’impiegata del negozio, e lui nemmeno conosceva il suo nome. Incolpando la sua natura di medico Sakura tornò al banco dove Kakashi l’attendeva con l’asciugamano umido drappeggiato sulle spalle, e servì il tè.

«Perché sei così gentile con me?» chiese lui mentre cullava tra le mani la tazza calda.

“_Me lo sto chiedendo anch’io_”, pensò tra sé e sé Sakura, ma si limitò a rinnovare il suo sorriso e a rispondere con un blando: «È un buon cliente ed un amico di Genma».

«A proposito di Genma, non sapevo che assumesse minorenni».

«È un modo contorto per chiedermi quanti anni ho?»

«Forse», concesse l’uomo che, in un qualche modo, aveva già bevuto metà della sua tazza di tè senza che Sakura vedesse il suo volto.

«Le assicuro che ho iniziato a lavorare qui che ero già maggiorenne».

«E quando hai deciso di tingerti i capelli? Prima o dopo?»

Sakura strinse il pugno attorno alla porcellana calda. Iniziava a pentirsi seriamente della sua gentilezza. Alla faccia del karma.

«È il mio colore naturale», l’informò lei, questa volta incapace di sforzare il suo solito sorriso. Quella giornata stava diventando decisamente troppo lunga per i suoi gusti.

«Oh, capisco. Le mie condoglianze».

Che cafone! Sakura era talmente sconvolta dalla faccia tosta dell’uomo che non riuscì nemmeno ad arrabbiarsi sul serio. Rimase semplicemente lì, gli occhi spalancati, a fissarlo incredula.

«C’è qualcosa che non va?»

«Come può rivolgersi così ad una sconosciuta?» chiese lei, senza più riuscire a trattenere l’incredulità. «Non sa nemmeno il mio nome».

«Questo è un buon momento per dirmelo, allora».

«Sakura».

«Ma certo. Come altro potevi chiamarti?»

Ok, ora stava esagerando. Questa volta la rabbia iniziò a montare nel petto di Sakura che tuttavia non riuscì a concepire una risposta abbastanza tagliente perché la porta si spalancò lasciando entrare un imbacuccatissimo Genma.

«Buongiorno alla più bella del mondo!» cantilenò questi mentre si slacciava la giacca. «Una rima tutta per te. Ti piace?»

«Era un’assonanza, quella, non una rima», gli rispose Kakashi.

«Hatake, perché sei qui a disturbare la povera Sakura?»

«Oggi doveva arrivare _Icha Icha Orchestra_...»

«E pensavi davvero che il corriere si sarebbe mosso con questo tempo? Tu e i tuoi porno...»

Lui non rispose ma si limitò ad alzarsi e togliere l’asciugamano dalle spalle.

«Questa è la mia battuta d’uscita. È ora di andare al lavoro».

«Le porto la giacca», s’affrettò a dire Sakura: il momento in cui quell’uomo fosse uscito dalla porta sarebbe stato un sollievo.

Ritirando l’asciugamano e la tazza di tè – che era completamente vuota e Sakura si chiese brevemente come fosse possibile bere senza mostrare il proprio viso ad una persona seduta a meno di due metri di distanza – la giovane tornò nell’ufficio sul retro del negozio. La giacca non era completamente asciutta ma almeno era calda e avrebbe fatto il suo dovere per un po’.

Tornata al banco trovò i due uomini intenti in una fitta conversazione, le teste vicine. Il volto di Genma aveva perso parte della sua solita allegria e Sakura si preoccupò un poco per il suo datore di lavoro. Forse Kakashi in realtà era uno strozzino. Forse le sue visite settimanali erano un metodo di monitoraggio sull’attività del sexy shop, forse stava minacciando Genma proprio in quel momento, forse...

«Grazie».

La voce del cliente la riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si rese conto che aveva già indossato parka e sciarpa.

«Immagino che ci rivedremo domattina. Buona giornata Sakura».

«Buona giornata, Hatake-san».


	4. Giovedì 12 Dicembre

Quella mattina Sakura si aspettava di trovare Kakashi fuori dal negozio, pronto per l’apertura. Per fortuna non c’era. In compenso il corriere con le novità del reparto libri e film era arrivato nemmeno dieci minuti dopo di lei e così aveva passato le due ore seguenti a catalogare i nuovi arrivi.

Genma era arrivato alle dieci ed era andato a rintanarsi ancora nel suo ufficio, borbottando di quanto odiasse le scartoffie della fine del mese, soprattutto quando sommate a quelle della fine dell’anno.

In tutta la mattinata la porta si era aperta una sola volta per far entrare un habitué, Orochimaru, che periodicamente passava a comprare qualche nuovo giochino nel reparto BDSM; ogni volta era qualcosa di diverso, ogni volta sempre più strano. Qualche mese prima, per curiosità, dopo che se n’era andato aveva sbirciato a cosa servisse un certo aggeggio che aveva ordinato appositamente… era rimasta sconvolta ed aveva deciso di non questionare più sulle abitudini sessuali dell’uomo.

Portati a termine i suoi doveri, Sakura si sedette dietro al bancone e riprese a leggere il romanzo che si era portata appresso. Non aveva ancora finito il capitolo che il campanello tintinnò.

«Yo, Sakura», la salutò Kakashi, i capelli punteggiati di fiocchi di neve.

«Buongiorno».

«È arrivato?»

La ragazza non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

«È arrivato», gli confermò, indicando il reparto libri dove svettava una torre di volumetti gialli.

«Quante copie vi hanno portato?»

«Venticinque».

«Merda», imprecò, non troppo sottovoce, l’uomo. «Avevo detto a Genma di ordinarmene cento».

«Cento...»

Lui la guardò come se Sakura avesse perso il nodo fondamentale della questione.

«Per Natale uscirà un volume extra, _Icha Icha Christmas_, in edizione limitata con tavole disegnate da uno dei migliori giovani artisti di Konoha», spiegò pazientemente Kakashi mentre si recava alla libreria e raccoglieva tutti e venticinque i volumi. «In ogni copia dei nuovi libri usciti quest’anno, ovvero _Control_, _Punishment_ e _Orchestra_, era presente un talloncino che permette di partecipare all’estrazione per prendere parte alla serata di presentazione del libro con Jiraiya-sama in persona _E_ ricevere il libro autografato!»

«Ah...»

«Solo chi avrà spedito i talloncini di _Orchestra_ entro oggi alle 12.00 potrà partecipare».

Sakura lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio che portava al polso sinistro: segnava le 10.52. Vide l’uomo fare lo stesso e lesse una traccia di panico nei suoi occhi grigi. Per un attimo immaginò che un’opportunità del genere le venisse data dall’autrice della sua serie fantasy preferita… e sì, capiva appieno la passione di Kakashi. Perciò, sospirando internamente e imprecando contro sé stessa, si risolse ad aiutarlo.

«Se vuole può sedersi qui a compilare i talloncini e passare a prendere i libri un altro giorno. L’ufficio postale è a mezzo isolato da qui, dovrebbe fare in tempo».

Lui la guardò come se fosse una qualche divinità della letteratura erotica scesa in terra per concedergli una grazia.

«Davvero?»

«Forse non capisco la sua ossessione per _Icha Icha_, ma è un buon cliente e sono felice di aiutarla per quanto posso».

«Sakura, sappi che se vincerò questo concorso avrai la mia eterna riconoscenza», le annunciò serio lui, abbastanza serio, in effetti, da farla arrossire.

«Bene, metto tutto sul suo conto».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, iniziamo ad avvicinarci all’argomento del primo giorno dell’Icha Icha Festival.  
Mi spiace che i capitoli siano così brevi, ma da un lato questo mi permette di arrivare sodi al dritto. La narrazione si dovrebbe fare un po' più ricca più avanti, man mano che i due stringono amicizia.  
E nulla, ecco qui altri tre Icha Icha della mia personalissima collezione, ovvero Christmas (storie in clima natalizio, ovviamente), Control (dove il tema è la dinamica dom/sub) e Punishment (abbastanza intuitivo, no?).


	5. Venerdì 13 Dicembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err. È passata una settimana. Scusate. Ma c’era questo gattino che aveva perso la sua mamma. E poi si è aggiunto un altro gattino, e un altro ancora e alla fine ho creato un esercito di cuccioli per conquistare il mondo ma la cosa non è andata in porto.  
Comunque, eccomi qui con un nuovo, cortissimo capitolo. MA. Il prossimo sarà interessante. Fidatevi.

Il venerdì solitamente Sakura iniziava il turno di lavoro nel pomeriggio, ma data l'assenza di Ino aveva dovuto coprire anche quel turno. Forse doveva parlare con Genma e sollecitarlo a trovare un sostituto in fretta perché, anche se avere un extra in busta paga le faceva sicuramente comodo, iniziava ad accusare la fatica. Tanto più che il venerdì iniziava il solito andirivieni del weekend, specialmente nel pomeriggio. Non che non capisse la cosa: dopo una settimana di lavoro anche a lei sarebbe piaciuto dedicare il fine settimana ad attività più piacevoli. In orizzontale su un letto. Ma anche in piedi. O in ginocchio. O in bagno. O sul tavolo della cucina. O…

“_Smettila_”, si disse, scuotendo la testa per scacciare quelle immagini decisamente troppo vivide dalla sua mente. Certo, il fatto di trovarsi in un sexy shop non aiutava affatto a distrarsi dal sesso.

Per fortuna giusto in quel momento le si avvicinò un cliente che aveva gironzolato tra gli scaffali negli ultimi quaranta minuti. Il ragazzo era piuttosto giovane, probabilmente meno che ventenne, e aveva guance, orecchie e persino collo tinti di rosso acceso. Si dondolava sui piedi, incerto, e tremendamente in imbarazzo.

Sakura sorrise, cercando di sembrare incoraggiante.

«Posso esserle utile?»

«Io, ehm...» tentennò il ragazzo, gli occhi che spaziavano sul bancone cercando in tutti i modi di evitare quelli della commessa. «Ecco mi servirebbe… ehm… Non riesco a trovare...»

Se non fosse stato che Sakura capiva perfettamente il suo disagio, probabilmente sarebbe scoppiata a ridere. Ma si era trovata nella stessa situazione, anni prima, e sicuramente non voleva farlo fuggire a gambe levate. Perciò abbandonò il sorriso-da-commessa per assumerne uno più vero.

«Sai già cosa cerchi?» chiese, lasciando cadere le formalità nella speranza di acquietarlo un poco.

«Ehm… Io... Sì ma… Non riesco a trovare… Lui… ehm...»

E il cliente le allungò timidamente un foglietto. Sul post-it verde acceso c’era un elenco di giocattoli e lubrificanti. “_Qualcuno qui sta per sperimentare il sesso anale_”, pensò tra sé Sakura capendo meglio il disagio del ragazzo. Nonostante tutto il sesso era ancora un argomento tabù, specialmente se diverso dalla solita posizione del missionario, specialmente se, come in questo caso, erano coinvolti due uomini.

«Vieni con me», l’incoraggiò con un sorriso, uscendo da dietro il bancone. «Ti mostro dove puoi trovare tutto».

E così, il giovane al seguito, iniziò un piccolo tour negli scaffali colmi di dildo e plug anali, dando consigli ed incitandolo a scegliere qualcosa che lo ispirasse. Alla fine, dopo quasi venti minuti di ricerca, Udon – quello era il suo nome – tornò alla cassa con le braccia cariche, il volto più sereno, il rossore quasi dissipato.

Sakura iniziò a scannerizzare i vari articoli mentre gli chiedeva i documenti e se era interessato alla carta fedeltà. In quel momento la porta d’ingresso s’aprì ma la giovane commessa non le dedicò troppa attenzione… finché il nuovo entrato non s’avvicinò al bancone e si rivelò essere un uomo alto, con il volto coperto e i capelli argentati punteggiati di neve.

“_Ancora?_” pensò Sakura. “_Ma non ha una vita, questo?_”

Ignorandolo sorrise ad Udon, gli passò carta d’identità, sacchetto giallo e tessera nuova e lo salutò, ringraziando per gli acquisti.

E mentre il ragazzo usciva, Kakashi si avvicinò al bancone e vi si appoggiò delicatamente, posando una borsa sulla liscia superficie di metallo.

«Buongiorno. Posso esserle utile?»

«Sono venuto a ritirare i miei libri… e a lasciarti questo con tutti i miei ringraziamenti», e detto questo sospinse il sacchetto verso di lei.

Sakura lo prese, incerta. Conosceva bene la borsetta gialla perché era una del Silicon Kunai, ma il contenuto la stupì. Si trattava, infatti, di un contenitore di cartoncino di quelli delle pasticcerie e al suo interno c’era una piccola torta ricoperta di frutta e nere scaglie di cioccolato. Kami-sama, aveva un aspetto fantastico!

La ragazza staccò lo sguardo da quella visione paradisiaca per inarcare le sopracciglia in direzione di Kakashi.

«È un ringraziamento», spiegò l’uomo. «Per la tua gentilezza nei giorni scorsi».

«Non so se posso...»

«Certo che puoi accettare. Non è che possa riportarla indietro, comunque. Spero che ti piaccia. Buon lavoro, Sakura». E prima che lei potesse protestare o fare _qualunque altra cosa_, il negozio era di nuovo vuoto.

«Ma...» balbettò Sakura, guardando prima la porta e poi la torta, e poi di nuovo la porta. «Non ha preso i libri!»


	6. Lunedì 16 Dicembre

Sakura iniziava a chiedersi quante persone, in tutta Konoha, si sarebbero ritrovate con un vibratore sotto l’albero, la mattina di Natale. Davvero, per quanti ne aveva venduti negli ultimi due giorni, probabilmente qualunque essere umano sessualmente attivo della città ne avrebbe ricevuto almeno uno. Riusciva perfettamente ad immaginarsi la scena: il trenino per il figlio maschio, la bambola per la femmina, un vibratore per mamma ed un cockring per papà.

Ok, era definitivamente esaurita.

«Genma, devi trovare un nuovo commesso, _subito_!» urlò in direzione dell’ufficio.

«Oh, andiamo», giunse la risposta ovattata. «Ino sarà di ritorno in quattro settimane. Puoi farcela, so che puoi farcela! Sei la mia impiegata preferita, dopotutto! Ottimismo, giovane, ottimismo!»

«Sai dove te lo ficco, il tuo ottimismo...» borbottò lei, battendo sulla tastiera con un po’ troppo vigore.

«Ti ho sentita!»

«Bene!»

Ignorando la risata che giungeva dal suo datore di lavoro – si divertiva troppo a tormentarla, quell’uomo, decisamente si divertiva troppo – Sakura riprese il suo lento click clack click mentre rifletteva sulle quantità da inserire nell’ordine. Era solo metà dicembre e il magazzino era troppo vuoto. Forse valeva la pena di aumentare la giacenza per quel periodo. Sì, decise, doveva raddoppiare la quantità, almeno dei prodotti più richiesti.

Stava ancora borbottando tra sé quando fece il suo ingresso il cliente che, nella scala di gradimento di Sakura, ballava costantemente tra l’amore e l’odio. Ora la freccia era sull’odio perché, nonostante la bontà della torta che le aveva regalato, non era più passato a ritirare i restanti venti volumi di _Icha Icha Orchestra_ che erano lì ad occupare spazio nei cassetti del bancone.

«Buongiorno Sakura», giunse il saluto vivace.

“_Sei troppo allegro. Cos’hai da essere così allegro al lunedì mattina?_” borbottò tra sé la commessa

«Buongiorno Hatake-san», ricambiò ad alta voce e, mentre l’uomo si dirigeva verso il reparto libri, aggiunse in fretta, «Le preparo una borsa con gli _Icha Icha_: venerdì li ha “dimenticati”».

L’uomo ridacchiò e continuò lungo la sua strada.

Sakura non riuscì proprio a trattenere un sorriso.

* * *

Quasi un’ora dopo Kakashi non aveva ancora finito il suo giro per il negozio. Più di una volta Sakura si era ritrovata a sbirciare tra le corsie alla ricerca di un lampo argenteo… per poi scuotere la testa, rimproverarsi da sola e tornare al suo lavoro.

Poi la porta si aprì di nuovo e Sakura lanciò un’occhiata all’ingresso.

I clienti erano due e lei sbiancò un poco alla vista dell’uomo. Alto, fisico asciutto, capelli neri dal taglio alla moda, occhi scurissimi, Sasuke Uchiha non era cambiato molto da quando l’aveva visto l’ultima volta su un cartellone pubblicitario. Forse era un po’ più muscoloso, ma con addosso i pesanti abiti invernali non poteva esserne sicura. Al suo braccio era aggrappata una donna dai lunghi capelli rossi, ma di un rosso così intenso da sembrare sangue; appollaiati sul naso aveva un paio di occhiali che, al contatto con l’aria calda del negozio, si erano ricoperti di condensa rendendo impossibile capire il colore delle iridi.

Entrambi stavano ridendo di qualcosa, ma la risata morì in gola a Sasuke nell’istante in cui la riconobbe.

«Sakura».

«Ciao, Sasuke».

«Vi conoscete?» chiese la donna, ancora stretta al fianco di lui.

«Io e Sakura abbiamo avuto una storia, tanto tempo fa. Nulla di serio, comunque», spiegò l’Uchiha, gli occhi neri che continuavano a scrutare la giovane dall’altro lato del bancone, tenendola inchiodata sul posto. «Ah, ma dove ho lasciato le buone maniere? Sakura, ti presento Karin, la mia fidanzata».

Entrambe le donne chinarono appena il capo in segno di saluto e poi calò il silenzio.

«Non sapevo lavorassi in un sexy shop», lanciò lì l’uomo, un sorrisino che gli stirava le labbra. «Pensavo volessi fare il medico».

Le ci vollero solo una manciata di secondi per riacquistare la sua sicurezza, stamparsi in volto il suo miglior sorriso di cortesia e chiedere se avevano bisogno di una mano, ignorando beatamente la frecciatina ricevuta.

«No, ti ringrazio», rispose Karin, iniziando a trascinare il fidanzato per il gomito. «Vorremmo dare un’occhiata».

«Ma certo. Fatemi sapere per qualunque vostra necessità».

E detto questo tornò a dedicare la sua attenzione al computer, ignorando volutamente gli sguardi di Sasuke.

* * *

Una decina di minuti più tardi la presenza familiare di Kakashi accanto al bancone la riscosse dal riepilogo d’ordine che stava scrutando con cipiglio cattivo (c’era una discrepanza in un paio di articoli che non riusciva proprio ad aggiustare e la cosa la metteva di cattivo umore).

«Yo», la salutò lui, una mano alzata in segno di saluto, l’altra che reggeva uno dei cestini del negozio, colmo di merce di ogni genere (quasi tutti libri, di nuovo, quasi tutti _Icha Icha_, di nuovo). «Tutto bene?»

Sakura sbatté le palpebre e sorrise un poco. Forse aveva un’espressione più arcigna di quanto pensasse.

«Benissimo. Aspetti, prendo le borse...»

«Ah, i miei _Orchestra_. Spero che te ne sia presa cura per me, in questi giorni».

«Come se fossero miei», lo rassicurò lei, cercando di nascondere una risata.

Mentre apriva il secondo cassetto per estrarre le borsette gialle che aveva preparato, la coppia felice s’avvicinò alla cassa. Karin s’arrestò ad un paio di metri da Kakashi, ma Sasuke non pareva interessato alla comune cortesia ed andò ad appoggiare i suoi acquisti in un angolo del bancone di metallo. Sia Sakura che l’uomo dai capelli argentati lo fissarono.

E Sasuke s’irrigidì.

«Kakashi...» Questi sollevò un sopracciglio, un gesto minuscolo ma che non sfuggì a Sakura. E nemmeno a Sasuke, il quale s’affrettò ad aggiungere un rispettoso «… -sama».

«Uchiha. Ogni volta che t’incontro mi chiedo come sia possibile che tu ed Itachi siate fratelli», cantilenò l’uomo più anziano, appoggiandosi al bancone come se gli appartenesse e osservando di traverso il ragazzo. «A quanto pare a te è andato l’aspetto fisico e a lui tutte le buone qualità».

Sakura non poté fare a meno di trattenere il respiro (e una risata). Sasuke aveva sempre avuto un rapporto estremamente conflittuale col fratello maggiore, e chiunque nella loro cerchia d’amici sapeva di dover evitare l’argomento come la peste. Kakashi invece ci si era tuffato dentro a pesce e, dalla piega dei suoi occhi, si vedeva che l’aveva fatto di proposito.

Forse intuendo la rabbia del suo fidanzato, Karin fece un paio di passi in avanti, affiancandoglisi ed inchinandosi a Kakashi.

«Hatake-sama, è un onore conoscerla. Mi rimetto a lei».

«Il piacere è mio, signorina», rispose lui, ricambiando lievemente il saluto. Poi uno strano cipiglio gli si dipinse in volto (e il fatto che Sakura riuscisse a capire la sua espressione nonostante la mascherina la preoccupava non poco), e aggiunse: «Oh, io ho degli affari da sbrigare con la cara Sakura-chan e le cose potrebbero andare per le lunghe. Quindi vi prego, accomodatevi», e fece un passo di lato ed un gesto con la mano, come un prestigiatore che mostra al pubblico un trucco ben riuscito.

Sasuke gli rivolse una strana occhiata ma poi accettò l’invito, sospingendo verso Sakura i suoi tre articoli. C’erano un vibratore di quelli dall’aspetto realistico (davvero, era forse la stagione dei vibratori e lei non ne sapeva niente?), una bottiglia di lubrificante generico e uno di quegli ovetti vibranti wireless – scelta che la giovane approvava appieno essendo tra i suoi preferiti.

Stava per prendere il primo e scannerizzarne il codice a barre quando una mano dalle dita lunghe glielo soffiò da sotto il naso. Kakashi studiò per un momento l’involucro prima di annuire con aria d’approvazione.

«Mmm, scelta interessante. Ma non pensavo che una coppia giovane come voi necessitasse di tutta questa… ah, attrezzatura supplementare».

«È per… vivacizzare il rapporto», rispose Sasuke, i pugni stretti.

«“Vivacizzare il rapporto”, eh? Sacrosanto. Però mi chiedo se in realtà il vostro nuovo amico serva per compensare una mancanza nelle tue abilità amatorie».

Le guance di Karin si tinsero di scarlatto tanto quanto quelle di Sasuke sbiancarono mentre s’affrettava a lanciare a Sakura un’occhiata glaciale, come se sospettasse che lei avesse raccontato a Kakashi dei loro problemi sessuali. Cosa che ora era tentata di fare.

Dal canto suo, cercando di trattenere le risate, Sakura racimolò la sua aria professionale, rubò di mano a Kakashi il vibratore e lo scannerizzò insieme agli altri due articoli, riponendo tutto in una delle borse gialle dello shop.

«Sono 73 ryo», annunciò infine, sempre con il suo miglior sorriso-da-commessa. «Siete interessati alla nostra carta fedeltà? Vi darà diritto a degli sconti...»

«No, grazie», rispose secco Sasuke, buttando sul banco una banconota da cento e borbottando un, «Tieni il resto».

E dopo aver preso la borsa e fatto un breve inchino, la coppietta felice s’affrettò ad uscire dalla porta del negozio. Sakura sospettò che non li avrebbe rivisti tanto presto.

«Kakashi, smetti di maltrattare i miei clienti!» giunse il rimprovero bonario di Genma, appoggiato ad uno scaffale non lontano.

«Non ho maltrattato nessuno. Chiedi a Sakura, lei te lo confermerà».

Il proprietario del The Silicon Kunai scosse il capo mentre si avvicinava all’amico.

«Dunque quello era Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Qualcuno dovrebbe togliergli quel bastone che ha su per il culo».

E Sakura non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere. Quando infine riuscì a riprendere il controllo di sé e ad asciugarsi le lacrime che le si erano accumulate agli angoli degli occhi, trovò entrambi gli uomini che la fissavano.

«Ehm. Scusate», borbottò ed iniziò a scannerizzare la spesa di Kakashi, le guance tinte lievemente di porpora. «Ecco a lei, Hatake-san», aggiunse poi, porgendogli le quattro borse di plastica.

«Non posso prenderle tutte», asserì l’uomo, afferrando gli acquisti della giornata e soppesando con lo sguardo le altre due. «Facciamo così, ripasserò nei prossimi giorni a prendere i libri. Li affido alle tue cure, Sakura-chan».

«Cosa? No! Si fermi! Non posso tenerglieli ancora, Hatake-san!» protestò lei, sventolando con aria disperata una delle due borse rimaste orfane.

«Certo che puoi. E dovresti iniziare a chiamarmi Kakashi, sai? Mi fai sentire vecchio», aggiunse con un occhiolino, la mano già sulla maniglia della porta d’ingresso. «Buona giornata ad entrambi».

«No! Hatake-san!»

Ma se n’era già andato – tra le risate di Genma.

“_Lo odio_”.


	7. Martedì 17 Dicembre

La mattinata era stata estremamente tranquilla, quasi monotona… ma in un certo senso compensava l’imbarazzante situazione del giorno precedente. Comunque nessun cliente aveva varcato la soglia del The Silicon Kunai Adult Shop.

Fino a quel momento.

E sulla soglia c’era la sua nemesi.

“_Merda_”.

«Yo, Sakura-chan», la salutò Kakashi, gioviale.

«Buongiorno, Hatake-san», ricambiò lei, indecisa se sorridere o lanciargli un’occhiataccia. «Vedo che è passato a ritirare i suoi libri...»

Doveva aver detto qualcosa di davvero divertente perché lui si mise a ridacchiare.

«Te l’ho detto ieri, non li porterò via finché non mi chiamerai per nome e lascerai cadere le formalità».

Sakura voleva protestare ma l’uomo lanciò un’occhiata in direzione della porta dell’ufficio di Genma, invisibile da dove si trovavano, ed aggiunse: «Quello sfaticato è di là? Ho delle carte da lasciargli».

«Verrà in negozio solo dopo pranzo. Se vuole può lasciarle sulla scrivania...»

«È una cosa piuttosto importante...»

«Forse è davvero uno strozzino...» Gli occhi spalancati con cui Kakashi la fissò le fecero capire che non aveva semplicemente pensato quelle parole. Imbarazzatissima, le orecchie bollenti, nascose il viso dietro alle mani. «Oddio, mi dispiace! Io...»

Ma le sue scuse vennero interrotte da una risata forte e sexy.

“_Datti una calmata tu!_”

«Ti assicuro che non sono uno strozzino», disse lui tra una risata e l’altra. «E qui dentro non c’è nulla d’illegale in generale», aggiunse per buona misura.

«Mi dispiace tanto».

«Rilassati, Sakura. Facciamo così, lascio i documenti a te e tu mi prometti di darli a Genma nell’istante in cui varca la soglia. Così saremo pari. Ok?»

Sakura prese la cartellina che le veniva porta, un poco titubante. Poi lanciò un’occhiata di traverso a Kakashi sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Niente d’illegale, vero?»

«Parola di scout».

«Va bene, allora. Lo farò», assicurò lei, ricambiando il sorriso.

«Ti ringrazio. Buona giornata, Sakura-chan»

«Ehi, no, aspetti! I libri!»

* * *

«E se n’è andato senza prendere i libri! Ancora!»

Dall’altro capo del telefono giunse la risata divertita di Ino.

«Non c’è niente da ridere. È snervante. Lo fa apposta per irritarmi, lo so»

_«Mmm. Forse...»_

«Cos’era quel “mmm”?»

_«Sai, ultimamente parli molto spesso di Hatake...»_ iniziò la bionda.

«Oh, non incominciare Ino-Pig. Odio quando gli amici felicemente accoppiati cercano a tutti i costi di impersonare il ruolo di Cupido».

_«Dovresti andare in biblioteca a cercare una vecchia rivista con lui che sfila in passerella con solo un paio di boxer ed una maschera in volto»_, le consigliò Ino, con tono cospiratorio. _«Poi vedi come cambi idea»_.

«Ino!»

_«È un orgasmo ambulante, quell’uomo»_, continuò questa, imperterrita. _«Ed è ben dotato ai piani bassi. E sa bene come usarlo, mi ci gioco il mio vibratore preferito»_.

Sakura scoppiò a ridere, incapace di trattenersi… così com’era incapace di trattenere i pensieri che iniziarono a prendere una svolta davvero poco professionale.

«Non credo che Sai sarebbe molto contento di sentirti dire cose del genere», asserì, cercando di distrarsi dalla visione di un certo cliente dai capelli argentati con indosso solo un sorriso.

_«Sai è proprio qui accanto a me, in realtà, che disegna…»_ un fruscio ed una pausa, _«… uomini nudi? Amore mio, stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa?»_

Sakura scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

«Lascio voi due piccioncini a sbrigarvela da soli. Buonanotte».


	8. Mercoledì 18 Dicembre

Quel mercoledì Sakura aveva chiesto a Genma un paio d’ore di permesso per una riunione con il suo padrone di casa che non poteva più rimandare. Aveva temuto che l’anziano signore avesse delle rimostranze o, peggio, volesse buttarla fuori o, peggio ancora, volesse aumentare l’affitto. Invece le aveva rinnovato il contratto per l’intero anno senza problemi e si era dimostrato molto contento della puntualità dei suoi pagamenti. Sakura era sollevata.

Quando entrò in negozio dalla porta sul retro mancava più d’un quarto d’ora alle undici e Genma non era in ufficio. Evidentemente quello sfaticato non aveva chiamato qualcuno per sostituirla ed ora era al bancone a tener d’occhio i clienti. Come se non avesse abbastanza lavoro cartaceo da sbrigare entro la fine dell’anno.

Era ancora presto e avrebbe potuto rimanere nel retro a bersi un tè e a leggere un altro capitolo del suo romanzo, ma doveva tanto a Genma e se poteva rendergli la vita più semplice era ben felice di farlo. Quindi, sospirando un po’, lasciò la giacca in un angolo dell’ufficio e s’avviò verso il bancone. Il suo capo era lì e con lui c’era Kakashi. Le davano entrambi le spalle, intenti a confrontare delle carte con una schermata al computer. Nello shop non c’erano clienti.

Sakura rimase per un momento a fissarli. Erano una strana coppia, quei due, ma si vedeva che erano buoni amici (e un po’ si chiedeva come questo fosse possibile).

«Così non va», esclamò ad un tratto Genma, buttandosi indietro sulla sedia. «Non posso affrontare una simile spesa».

«Sono qui per questo o sbaglio?» lo consolò Kakashi mentre batteva un paio di caratteri al computer. «Forza, smetti di fare i capricci e concentrati. Abbiamo poco tempo per risolvere la cosa o dovremo rimandare di sei mesi».

Genma doveva aver borbottato qualcosa, probabilmente un insulto, perché Kakashi gli diede una gomitata nelle costole e si voltò per guardarlo… e nel farlo notò la ragazza che li fissava.

«Oh, Sakura, buongiorno».

Anche l’altro si voltò e per un istante Sakura intravide rughe di preoccupazione solcargli il viso, prima che queste venissero spazzate via dal suo solito sorriso canzonatorio.

«Ecco qui la mia impiegata preferita. Sei in anticipo, Sakura-chan».

«Lo sai, sono stacanovista fin nel midollo», rispose lei, avvicinandosi alla cassa.

«Confessa che la verità è che non riesci a star lontana da me», la punzecchiò lui, il sorriso più ampio, mentre radunava le carte sparse sul banco d’acciaio.

«Oh, sì, mi hai scoperta. “_I miei giorni sono vuoti senza di te, e ogni notte anelo la tua presenza. Prendimi, mio dirompente stallone, sono tua_”», ribatté la ragazza, in tono piatto… e pentendosene subito.

«Hai appena citato _Icha Icha Orchestra_?» chiese Kakashi, uno sguardo strano negli occhi scuri.

“_Ok, ora puoi andare a seppellirti_”.

«Io… avevo finito il mio romanzo...» balbettò Sakura, rossa come un pomodoro. «E volevo vedere cosa ci trovasse di bello in quei libri e… Sono mortificata, mi dispiace», si risolse infine, offrendo al cliente un profondo inchino di scuse.

La giovane commessa non osava alzare gli occhi. Aveva utilizzato un articolo, già pagato, e per di più senza permesso. Era una cosa che poteva metterla nei guai.

«E cosa ne pensi?»

Sorpresa dalla domanda Sakura sollevò lo sguardo. Genma sorrideva tranquillo e Kakashi la fissava, curioso e per nulla arrabbiato (almeno così le sembrava).

«Ah, io… ho letto solo qualche paragrafo...»

«Ma ti sarai fatta un’idea, giusto? Ad un’avida lettrice come te basta un’occhiata per decidere la qualità d’un testo, immagino».

Il fatto che Hatake sapesse che amava leggere la sconcertò un poco, ma decise di lasciar perdere quell’informazione per un po’.

«Mmm. Lo stile mi piace; è fluido, ricercato ma non troppo, molto piacevole. Le descrizioni sono meravigliose, con la giusta dose di poeticità. I personaggi non li ho ancora inquadrati bene e i dialoghi sono brillanti… con qualche caduta di stile ogni tanto, ma immagino non si possa avere tutto».

«Quindi capisci la mia passione, ora?» chiese lui, ora decisamente sorridente – e compiaciuto. Sì, quello era proprio compiacimento.

Sakura sbuffò, cercando di nascondere il divertimento con l’irritazione.

«La tua è un’ossessione, Kakashi, non una passione...»

“_Merda!_”

«Oh, finalmente mi hai chiamato per nome», ridacchiò questi. Poi si voltò verso Genma che guardava la sua impiegata con cipiglio ferito. «Hai perso, Shiranui. Mi devi 50 ryo».

«Cosa…?»

«Sakura, come hai potuto tradirmi così? Bastava resistessi ancora per due giorni e avrei vinto la scommessa», la rimproverò il moro mentre schiaffeggiava la mano di Kakashi. «Te li decurto dal tuo conto, perciò metti via quella mano… e togliti quell’espressione compiaciuta dal volto, Hatake. Sei fastidioso».

«La sconfitta brucia, eh?»

Genma non rispose alla provocazione, prese i documenti e chiuse la pagina di computer.

«Vattene adesso, o arriverai in ritardo per il tuo appuntamento».

«Vado, vado», ridacchiò l’altro, uscendo da dietro il bancone. «Bene, Sakura-chan, ti lascio i libri, nel caso tu voglia continua-»

«No!» l’interruppe lei, precipitandosi a prendere le due borse gialle e mettendogliele in mano. «Ti ho chiamato per nome. Il patto era che, se l’avessi fatto, tu avresti portato via i libri. Quindi fallo».

«Non sei curiosa di continuare _Orchestra_?»

«Ho un nuovo romanzo con me, grazie tante».

«Oh, bè, se sei sicura...»

«Sono sicura. Grazie e arrivederci», lo congedò Sakura senza troppa delicatezza.

Kakashi rise ancora, ricambiò il saluto ed uscì nella fredda giornata dicembrina.

Rimasti soli, Genma le scompigliò i capelli – cosa che lei detestava perché la faceva sentire come un micino – si stiracchiò e le sorrise.

«Lascio il negozio a te. Io ho del lavoro urgente da sbrigare», e s’incamminò verso l’ufficio, le spalle un po’ curve.

Mettendo da parte la frustrazione Sakura ripensò allo stralcio di conversazione che aveva origliato. Sembrava che Genma fosse nei guai. Forse era per questo che non aveva assunto un sostituto per coprire i turni di Ino. La situazione non sembrava rosea e la giovane si ritrovò a sperare che Kakashi lo aiutasse a sistemare le cose.


	9. Giovedì 19 Dicembre

La mattinata al negozio stava procedendo tranquilla. Erano entrati solo un paio di clienti e, fortunatamente, era arrivato il corriere con le merci che aveva ordinato il lunedì. Così Sakura aveva passato buona parte del suo tempo a registrare gli articoli e poi collocarli nei giusti scaffali ed armadietti. Erano talmente a corto di scorte che in magazzino dovette portare solo una manciata di oggetti. 

Massaggiandosi le spalle indolenzite tornò al computer e riaprì la pagina degli ordini: a quanto pareva aveva sottovalutato la questione.

Era mezzogiorno passato e Sakura stava sbocconcellando l’onigiri al salmone che aveva messo nel bento quella mattina, quando la porta d'ingresso s’aprì lasciando entrare un alquanto eccitato Kakashi.

Sospirando – Sakura sospirava molto da quando l'aveva conosciuto – la giovane mise da parte il pranzo e si stampò sul viso il solito sorriso-da-commessa. Stava per aprire bocca per dargli il benvenuto nel negozio quando lui s’accostò al bancone e vi s’appoggiò.

«Sakura-chan, indovina!»

«Ti prego, non fare così, mi ricordi una persona», implorò lei, il volto allegro di Naruto che le compariva davanti agli occhi.

«Indovina chi ha vinto il concorso di _Icha Icha_».

Questa volta Sakura sorrise davvero.

«Sono contenta per te. Anche se la cosa non mi sorprende più di tanto: non credo ci siano molte persone ad aver inviato venticinque talloncino di _Orchestra_».

«Chi altri poteva vincere quel concorso?» s’inserì Genma, appena tornato dall'ufficio con le tazze per il tè ed il bollitore fumante.

«Come si dice, la perseveranza viene premiata».

«Io la chiamerei più che altro ossessione», commentò Sakura tenendo la voce bassa ma abbastanza alta da farsi sentire.

L’interessato non rispose alla provocazione ma si rivolse al proprietario del negozio, allungandogli una cartellina che teneva sotto al braccio.

«Ah, Genma, tieni. Sono le carte di cui parlavamo...»

L’uomo prese ciò che gli veniva offerto ed iniziò a dare un’occhiata al contenuto.

«Manca il prospetto…» fece notare all’amico.

«Sì, lo completerò in giornata. Ah, grazie», sorrise Kakashi, accettando la tazza di tè che gli veniva offerta dalla ragazza. A quanto pareva Genma aveva sentito la voce del nuovo arrivato perché aveva portato tre tazze invece che due… o forse avevano un appuntamento? «Comunque, Sakura… hai impegni per la sera della Vigilia?»

Sakura aprì la bocca per dire che sì, certo che aveva impegni. Ma poi si ricordò che non aveva alcun parente in vita e che aveva rifiutato l'invito di Ino a passare la Vigilia con la famiglia Yamanaka. Il suo attuale programma per il ventiquattro era farsi un bagno caldo con tanta schiuma, un bel libro ed una tazza di cioccolata fondente. Triste? Un po’. Voleva farlo sapere ad un tipo che conosceva da meno di un mese e che in una settimana leggeva l’intera quantità annuale pro capite di libri porno? Nemmeno morta.

«Certo che sì».

Ma Genma – quell’infame traditore – si schiarì la gola senza nemmeno guardarla, il naso immerso nella sua tazza di tè bollente, e Kakashi sollevò un sopracciglio, incredulo.

Sakura arrossì, imbarazzata e un tantino arrabbiata (con il suo capo dalla bocca larga) per essere stata scoperta a mentire così spudoratamente.

«Ok, non ho impegni», ammise infine.

«Allora vorrei che venissi con me alla presentazione di _Icha Icha Christmas_».

«Sì, certo».

«Davvero?» chiesero Kakashi e Genma in coro, increduli.

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio e riprese a sbocconcellare il suo onigiri nella speranza di rendere evidente il suo fastidio.

«Certo che no! Non hai notato il mio tono sarcastico?»

«Oh, dai. Ho due biglietti, mi serve un accompagnatore», insistette l’uomo.

«E non puoi andare ad importunare qualcun’altro? Qualcuno che conosci da più di cinque minuti?»

«Ma è grazie a te se ho potuto partecipare al concorso», le fece notare lui, come se la cosa spiegasse quell’invito inaspettato, indesiderato e decisamente, decisamente, _decisamente _inappropriato. «Il minimo che possa fare è condividere il premio».

La conversazione stava andando fin troppo per le lunghe per i gusti della commessa. Sbuffando sorseggiò la sua tazza di tè senza dare troppe attenzioni al cliente insistente.

«È Genma che ha ordinato i libri. Portaci lui», lo sfidò senza troppa delicatezza: aveva voluto far cadere le formalità? Bene, ora si teneva anche quel lato di lei. «E comunque il martedì pomeriggio lavoro...»

«Ma non _questo _martedì, Sakura», intervenne Shiranui, sorridendo – il traditore. «Sai bene che per la Vigilia chiudiamo a mezzogiorno. E ovviamente a Natale siamo chiusi quindi non avresti problemi di alzataccia al mattino seguente».

“_Merda! Mi ha distrutto la mia prossima scusa. Traditore!_”

«Hai visto? Non hai impedimenti. Vieni con me, sarà divertente», l’incitò Kakashi, gli occhi sorridenti.

«No, Kakashi, davvero. Sono… lusingata che tu abbia chiesto a me, ma cortesemente declino l’invito».

«Facciamo così, ti lascio pensarci su per un po’», comunicò l’uomo posando la tazza vuota (quando diamine l’aveva bevuta senza che lei vedesse il suo viso scoperto?!) ed avviandosi all’uscita.

«Non c’è bisogno...»

«Genma, tornerò domani con quel prospetto… e per sapere la tua risposta, Sakura», continuò lui, ignorando completamente il suo tentativo di declinare _di nuovo_ l’invito.

«Ce l’hai già la mia risposta. No».

«Buona giornata a tutti e due».

«È un “no”, Kakashi, e sarà un “no” anche domani!»

«Vedremo», le rispose lui, ridacchiando mentre lasciava richiudere la porta dietro di sé.

«Lo sai che sarà lui ad averla vinta alla fine, sì?» la punzecchiò Genma mentre tornava verso il suo ufficio, un sorrisetto compiaciuto dipinto in volto.

«Oh, stai zitto».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, finalmente iniziamo ad avvicinarci al dunque. Abbiate pazienza ancora un po’.


	10. Venerdì 20 Dicembre

Sakura era agitata.

Il suo capo si era chiuso in ufficio nell’istante in cui era arrivato e non ne era mai uscito, nemmeno per il loro abituale tè di metà mattina. Ed ora la ragazza iniziava ad essere seriamente preoccupata.

Non era normale. In cinque anni che conosceva Genma non l’aveva mai visto così serio, addirittura accigliato. Se univa quel comportamento austero al discorso che aveva origliato due giorni prima… Forse Kakashi non era uno strozzino, ma era evidente che il suo capo era in ristrettezze economiche. E questo spiegava tante cose. Spiegava perché non aveva ancora assunto un sostituto per Ino, spiegava perché continuava a fare conti, da giorni, tutto il giorno.

Forse il negozio non andava bene quanto Sakura pensava. Forse stavano fallendo. Forse...

«Ahhhhrg! Adesso basta!»

Dopo aver frugato un po’ in uno dei cassetti del bancone ed aver trovato ciò che cercava, andò alla porta d’ingresso, la chiuse a chiave ed appese il cartello “torno subito” – cosa che non aveva mai fatto in tutta la sua carriera di commessa, nemmeno per mangiare. Poi marciò a passo di carica verso l’ufficio aperto e bussò piano sullo stipite.

Genma sollevò un dito – gesto che Sakura interpretò come un “dammi un secondo” – mentre scribacchiava qualcosa su un block-notes, la cartellina rossa che aveva ricevuto da Kakashi il giorno precedente spalancata sul ripiano di legno. Era tutto uno scartabellare di carte e un ticchettio di tasti della calcolatrice.

Finito ciò che stava facendo, qualunque cosa fosse, l’uomo sollevò lo sguardo verso di lei e l’invitò ad entrare con un cenno del capo. Lei obbedì ed andò a sedersi sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania, ora un po’ in ansia sul come iniziare il discorso.

«Sputa il rospo, Sakura-chan, o ti andrà in combustione il cervello», l’incitò il suo capo, il solito sorriso scanzonato tornato a piegargli le labbra.

«Genma, posso chiederti… Va tutto bene?» esordì la giovane, titubante.

«Mmm?»

«L’altro giorno… ho sentito che parlavi con Kakashi...»

«Ah, capisco. È questo che tormenta la tua testolina?» chiese lui, alzandosi per accendere il bollitore dell’acqua. «Dovresti smettere di aggrottare la fronte o ti verranno le rughe».

«Genma...»

«Non devi preoccuparti. Non stiamo fallendo. Davvero», la rassicurò. Ma il fatto che non la stesse guardando in volto mentre lo diceva, affaccendato a preparare le tazze con il loro tè preferito, non aiutava a scacciare i pensieri che aveva in testa. «Voglio aprire uno strip club al piano di sopra».

Ok, questo non se l’aspettava proprio.

«Cosa?»

«Oh, non essere così stupita. Dovresti aver ormai imparato che il sesso è un business redditizio».

«Lo so bene. Dopotutto sono io a preparare gli ordini per il negozio, ma… uno strip club?»

«Esattamente. Ed uno misto, per di più», aggiunse Genma mentre posava le tazze vuote sulla scrivania e vi si sedeva in modo da guardarla dall’alto.

Il suo volto era raggiante, come un bambino che a Natale ha ricevuto esattamente i regali che aveva chiesto. Era un po’ inquietante, ma Sakura doveva ammettere che preferiva quest’espressione gioiosa a quella accigliata.

«Misto?» s’azzardò a chiedere. Non che morisse dalla voglia di sapere i dettagli del progetto ma voleva capire se Genma parlava sul serio.

«Sì. Sarà diviso a metà, con danzatori da un lato e danzatrici dall’altro, così da coprire una fetta di clientela più ampia. E niente sesso, solo spogliarelli. E pensavo a delle serate a tema, una volta a settimana uno spettacolo di burlesque e...»

«Ok, ok, ho capito», lo fermò lei, mentre lottava per non farsi contagiare dal suo sorriso. «Mi sembri entusiasta».

«Lo sono. È un progetto su cui lavoro da un po’».

Genma allungò un braccio per scompigliarle i capelli ma lei riuscì ad evitarlo prontamente. La questione non era ancora chiarita completamente. C’era qualcosa che la preoccupava.

«Ma… hai problemi di denaro, giusto?»

«Non proprio. Certo, non è una passeggiata aprire un’attività del genere, e non è certo economico», spiegò l’uomo mentre saltava giù dal tavolo ed andava a staccare il bollitore dalla corrente per poi versare l’acqua in entrambe le tazze. «Il negozio rende bene ed ho messo da parte una discreta somma, ma mi serviva un socio ed ho chiesto a Kakashi. E poi lui ha tutta una serie di contatti che stanno rendendo la cosa un po’ più semplice».

«Ma se non sei in bancarotta perché non hai ancora assunto qualcuno per sostituire Ino?»

«Perché tutti i candidati che si sono presentati sinora sono degli emeriti imbecilli. Non affiderei loro nemmeno una pianta grassa, figuriamoci il mio amato Silicon Kunai».

«Ah, è così? Io mi sto spezzando la schiena per coprire i turni di Ino e tu...»

La sua sfuriata venne interrotta da un picchiare al vetro della porta d’ingresso.

«Merda», imprecò la ragazza, non troppo sottovoce.

«Hai chiuso il negozio?»

«Mi aspettavo di doverti asciugare le lacrime per l’imminente chiusura del negozio. Pensavo sarebbe andata per le lunghe», protestò Sakura, spingendo sulle braccia per alzarsi, rassegnata all’idea di dover andare dall’impaziente cliente. «Ma ho messo il dannatissimo cartello. Non possono aspettare dieci minuti per comprare i vibratori?»

«Sospetto che a bussare sia più che altro un tipo da _Icha Icha_ venuto a reclamare un sì», ridacchiò Genma, mettendosi a dondolare sulla sedia.

«Allora può aspettare fuori al freddo», comunicò lei, tornando a sedersi e mettendosi a cullare in grembo la tazza di tè.

Genma rise di gusto e si alzò facendo il giro della scrivania e scompigliandole i capelli.

«Bene, ci penso io allora. Non me la voglio proprio perdere».

«Fallo e da settimana prossima non coprirò più i turni buchi», minacciò Sakura, dannatamente seria.

«Non lo faresti mai. Mi vuoi bene...»

«Nei tuoi sogni, forse».

«… e andrebbe contro la tua etica del lavoro», rincarò lui, ormai più vicino alla porta dell’ufficio che non alla scrivania.

«‘Fanculo l’etica del lavoro. Gli ho già detto di no una volta, non intendo sostenere ancora la stessa conversazione».

«Digli di sì e la tortura finirà».

«Mai».

La sua affermazione causò un’altra risata da parte del suo capo. Sakura non capiva proprio cosa ci trovasse di così divertente.

«Cederai. Sai che cederai».

«Sottovaluti la mia testardaggine».

«No, sei _tu _che sottovaluti la _sua_. Oh, andiamo, è solo una serata. Potresti perfino divertirti...» l’incitò Genma mentre il bussare al vetro diventava più insistente. «Soprattutto se gli permetterai di entrarti nelle mutande. È ben armato e sa come usarlo, fidati».

Sakura quasi si strozzò col tè che aveva in bocca.

«Ecco, ora sono convinta più che mai del mio no», disse mentre frugava tra le carte alla ricerca della scatola di tovagliolini di carta che sapeva essere da qualche parte in quel casino. «E comunque tu come fai a saperlo?» domandò, voltandosi per un secondo a guardare l’uomo.

Genma sorrise ed ammiccò.

«Segreto». Ed uscì dall’ufficio.

«Genma, non t’azzardare!» ululò Sakura, posando la tazza da tè e balzando in piedi correndogli appresso.

Troppo tardi. Kakashi si stava già spolverando la neve dalle spalle del cappotto. Imprecando mentalmente, Sakura s’infilò tra lo scaffale delle fruste e quello dei collari nella speranza di sfuggire all’assalto. Forse se passava dalla corsia dei plug avrebbe potuto raggiungere l’ufficio senza farsi notare, prendere la giacca e poi fuggire dalla porta sul retro. Ma questo voleva dire lasciare la borsa alla cassa e non poter entrare nel suo appartamento. Merda.

«Ti ho portato il prospetto. Da quando in qua chiudete il negozio per pranzo?» stava chiedendo Kakashi.

«Oh, la piccola Sakura-chan era preoccupata per me e voleva fare una chiacchierata cuore a cuore senza venire disturbata», spiegò Genma.

«E dov’è adesso?»

«Si sta nascondendo da qualche parte, immagino».

Traditore. “_Domani ti metto del lassativo nel tè_”.

«Che cosa lei hai fatto?»

«Si nasconde da _te_, scemo».

Sakura sentì il suddetto scemo ridere di gusto. Che bella risata. “_No, smettila! Trova un modo per scappare da qui_”.

La giovane commessa lasciò vagare lo sguardo verso l'ufficio. Forse poteva andare a chiudersi nel bagno del personale o nascondersi nel magazzino sul retro: quel posto era un labirinto buio e se avesse giocato bene le sue carte era convinta che Kakashi si sarebbe stancato di darle la caccia. Sì, era un buon piano. Ora doveva solo raggiungere il retro senza farsi notare…

«Buongiorno».

“_Merda_”. Piano di fuga interrotto. Kakashi era a due passi da lei, appoggiato allo scaffale, il cappotto logoro sottobraccio che rivelava un paio di jeans ed un maglione verde altrettanto logori.

«Ti stavi nascondendo da me?» chiese l'uomo, un sorriso evidente anche con la mascherina a coprire la parte inferiore del viso.

«Certo che no», mentì lei spudoratamente. «Stavo controllando se devo aggiungere qualche prodotto».

«Oh, ci scommetto».

Sakura fece finta di controllare la quantità in esposizione di alcuni articoli. Poi, ripescando il suo sorriso da commessa, chiese senza guardarlo: «Ti serve qualcosa?»

«Sono qui per la tua risposta al mio invito».

«L’hai già ricevuta la mia risposta, ieri», gli fece notare la ragazza, continuando a frugare tra gli scaffali sperando che, ignorandolo, avrebbe desistito.

«Pensavo che avessi cambiato idea».

«No. Sono lusingata dell'invito, ma no, grazie».

«Immagino che dovrò passare domani per chiede di nuovo».

Per carità, no!

«Risparmiati il viaggio», gli consigliò con calma lei, e questa volta si voltò a guardarlo. A quanto pareva la tattica dell’Ignora-La-Mosca-E-Se-ne-Andrà non funzionava con lui. Forse un approccio più diretto…

Kakashi non rispose ma i suoi occhi si piegarono in un sorriso.

«Bene, è ora che vada. Aspetto la tua risposta».

«È “no”, Kakashi, e sarà sempre “no”!» gli urlò dietro mentre lui se ne andava sventolando la mano.


	11. Lunedì 23 Dicembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non avete idea di quanta fatica ho fatto a scrivere questo capitolo. Giuro non finiva mai. E' noioso e lungo e noioso e inutile e noioso... l'ho detto che è noioso? Per fortuna nel prossimo c'è la festa e da lì è tutto discesa.

Kakashi non era passato in negozio durante il weekend. In compenso aveva chiamato. Sei volte sabato e tredici domenica. Sakura era frustrata e il fatto che Genma lo trovasse tanto divertente non aiutava.

Il flusso di clienti non si era minimamente ridotto, anzi, semmai era aumentato, e la giovane era tremendamente stanca.

«Ho bisogno di una vacanza», sospirò tra sé mentre compilava l’ennesimo ordine.

«Riposerai quando sarai morta», giunse l’inaspettata risposta di Genma. Non l’aveva minimamente sentito avvicinarsi ed ora era a due passi da lei, in mano il vassoio con le tazze di tè fumanti: non si era accorta che fosse già metà mattina.

«Non hai dei conti da fare, tu?» lo rimproverò, ma accettò di buon grado la bevanda calda.

Quella mattina Konoha si era risvegliata completamente ghiacciata: uno spettacolo da vedersi ma un po’ meno il dover uscire dalla casa calda per avventurarsi tra le strade coperte di brina e ghiaccio. E, sebbene all’interno del negozio ci fosse una discreta temperatura, la giovane impiegata si era talmente raffreddata prima che ora aveva ancora le mani intirizzite.

«Il suono del tuo sospirare mi disturba», ribatté Genma, balzando a sedere sul bancone della cassa e guadagnandosi così un’altra occhiata storta da Sakura.

«Chiudi la porta, allora».

«E poi che capo sarei se non m’interessassi del benessere della mia dipendente preferita?»

«Se t’interessa della mia salute mentale chiama Kakashi e digli di lasciar perdere il suo invito per domani. Tanto non ci vado», propose Sakura speranzosa mentre coccolava la sua tazza.

Era tutta la mattina che si aspettava un nuovo attacco da parte della sua nemesi, e il fatto che non fosse ancora arrivato la preoccupava. Non che fosse preoccupata _per lui_, ma piuttosto per ciò che stava preparando.

«Perché non smetti di fingere e accetti? Ti divertiresti», le disse Genma, sorseggiando il suo tè ed imprecando sonoramente perché scottava.

«No», ribatté lei senza pensarci. «E sai cosa ti dico? Da adesso in poi qualunque cosa tu o lui chiederete sarà sempre no».

«Oh, bè, auguri allora», ridacchiò il suo capo. «È arrivato».

Il mento di Sakura scattò in alto verso la porta d’ingresso. Al di là del vetro si vedeva Kakashi, la mano già posata sulla maniglia. Senza pensarci la giovane mollò la tazza e si nascose sotto al bancone.

«Merda! Io me ne vado da qui».

«Codarda».

«Stai zitto!» sibilò lei mentre afferrava la borsa e iniziava a strisciare verso la libertà. Questa volta sarebbe fuggita, sicuro come l’inferno.

«Dov’è andata Sakura?» sentì chiedere la voce della sua nemesi, e dal suono sembrava ancora vicino alla porta. Bene. Poteva farcela.

In silenzio, sempre accovacciata, si lasciò scivolare fuori dal bancone e poi tra due corsie di scaffali. Poteva farcela. Aveva già la borsa e doveva solo passare nell’ufficio, afferrare la giacca e fuggire dalla porta sul retro.

«Credo stia cercando di scappare», rispose Genma, ancora ridacchiando.

Traditore.

Sakura accelerò la fuga. Solo un paio di traverse e sarebbe arrivata all’ufficio. Poteva farcela, _doveva _farcela. Stava sbirciando dietro ad uno scaffale quando sentì una voce parlare da dietro di lei.

«Vai da qualche parte?»

La giovane chiuse gli occhi imprecando dentro di sé. Poi si alzò e si voltò a fronteggiare Kakashi che era ad un paio di metri da lei – come diavolo aveva fatto ad avvicinarsi tanto senza che lei sentisse il rumore dei passi? – e la guardava divertito, la spalla appoggiata tranquillamente al ripiano della lingerie.

«Sì, lontano da te», rispose senza troppi complimenti.

Kakashi si portò le mani al petto come se fosse dolorante.

«Ahi. Questa fa male, Sakura-chan».

Lei non rispose e, con tutta la dignità che riuscì a racimolare dopo essere stata beccata a tentare la fuga, ritornò al bancone dove Genma se la rideva di gusto, Kakashi al seguito.

«Il nostro micino in fuga è stato riacchiappato eh?»

«Ti conviene trovarti un’altra commessa perché da lunedì torno a fare il mio orario normale», gli comunicò asciutta, appoggiando la borsa dove la teneva di solito e afferrando la sua tazza di tè, ormai quasi freddo.

«Permalosetta, eh?»

«Forse. Ma non scherzo. Trovati qualcuno perché lunedì non verrò. Sono stanca».

Mai verità più pura era uscita dalle sue labbra. Era vero, era tremendamente stanca. Coprire i turni di Ino l’aveva stremata più di quanto pensasse e se ne rendeva conto solo ora che lo diceva ad alta voce. Voleva riposare, dormire, alzarsi tardi per una volta. Per fortuna il giorno di Natale il negozio era chiuso.

«Vuoi stare a casa a fare sesso bollente con Kakashi tutto il giorno?» giunse la battuta di Genma.

Sakura si alzò e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

«Vado a farmi un tè».

«Una tisana per me. Questa è diventata fredda».

«Arrangiati».

E se ne andò verso l’ufficio lasciandosi alle spalle i due uomini che la fissavano.

«Non guardarmi così, stavo cercando di aiutarti», sentì Genma dire all’amico.

«Bene. Smettila allora. L’hai fatta arrabbiare», commentò Kakashi con tono secco.

«_Io_?»

Sakura sbatté la porta dietro di sé, chiudendo fuori il suono delle loro voci. Forse poteva chiudersi dentro a chiave e aspettare che il cliente se ne andasse. Sospirando scosse il capo e accese il bollitore mentre prendeva una tazza ed il suo tè preferito. Poi la porta si aprì e per poco non si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione.

«Tutto bene?» chiese Kakashi.

«Perfettamente».

«Vuoi una mano?»

«No, grazie, e se non sei qui per acquistare ti chiedo cortesemente di uscire: i clienti non possono stare in questa zona del negozio», lo invitò mentre versava l’acqua bollente nella tazza.

Una volta sua madre le aveva detto che qualunque brutta situazione, qualunque disagio si può sistemare con una buona tazza di tè caldo. Era evidente che non aveva mai incontrato una persona come Kakashi altrimenti avrebbe saputo che, in casi come quello, il tè caldo funzionava solo se glie lo si gettava in faccia. E non era sicura nemmeno di quello.

«Sai perché sono qui», le fece notare lui mentre entrava nel suo campo visivo.

«Sì, e la mia risposta è la stessa di ieri e dell’altro ieri. E del giorno prima, e di quello prima ancora».

«Quindi verrai con me». Sakura si voltò e gli lanciò un’occhiata che, se si potesse uccidere con gli occhi, l’uomo sarebbe caduto in terra stecchito in tre secondi. «Oh, andiamo, sarà divertente», continuò offrendole un sorriso che gli increspò gli occhi.

«No. Portaci qualcun altro».

«Non c’è nessun’altro che voglia portare».

«Allora vacci da solo».

«Ho due biglietti».

«Vendili».

Sakura lo vide rabbrividire e rivolgerle un sguardo a metà tra l’indispettito e lo shockato, come se avesse annunciato che nel tempo libero si divertiva ad abbandonare cuccioli per la strada.

«Piuttosto la morte».

«Per me va bene».

«Oh, andiamo, Sakura-chan», la pregò Kakashi, avvicinandosi di un passo. «Prometto che se vieni con me smetterò di tormentarti».

La giovane non rispose e sorseggiò il suo tè… scottandosi miseramente le labbra.

«Sakura?» chiese Kakashi interrompendo il lungo momento di silenzio.

«Ok! D’accordo! Ci vengo! Kami-sama, sei estenuante».

Il sorriso che le rivolse per un attimo le fece considerare l’idea che era valsa la pena dirgli di sì… solo per un attimo, però.

«Grazie, Sakura-chan. Ti assicuro che non te ne pentirai».

«Sono _già _pentita», borbottò lei. «Non mi sorprende affatto che abbia dovuto chiedere a me di accompagnarti».

«Passo a prenderti domani sera alle 19 a casa tua», disse Kakashi ignorando la frecciatina. «Dove abiti?»

Sospirando Sakura prese un foglietto dalla scrivania e scrisse il suo indirizzo di casa. «Interno 5», specificò mettendoglielo in mano.

«Allora ci vediamo domani»

«Aspetta! Che cosa devo mettermi?»

«Vestito da cocktail, niente di troppo formale. Sarai bellissima in qualunque caso», aggiunse prima di uscire e Sakura si trovò inaspettatamente ad arrossire. «Buona giornata».

E sparì com’era arrivato.

Sakura si sedette sulla sedia dell’ufficio e sbatté la testa sulla scrivania un paio di volte.

«Tutto ok?» giunse la voce di Genma dalla direzione della porta.

«Il tuo amico è davvero insistente», rispose Sakura tenendo il capo chino sul ripiano freddo.

«Se Kakashi ti sembra insistente dovresti conoscere Gai».

«Chi è?»

«Un amico. Eravamo a scuola insieme, io, lui e Kakashi».

«Vista com’è andata l’ultima volta che ho conosciuto un tuo amico direi proprio che non ci tengo», ribatté la giovane trovando finalmente il coraggio di alzarsi e fronteggiare il suo capo che la guardava divertito, una spalla appoggiata al muro.

Genma scrollò le spalle.

«Oh bè, immagino che se andrà come penso che andrà lo conoscerai comunque»

«Perché?»

«Perché è il migliore amico di Kakashi. E quando finalmente ci finirai a letto insieme immagino che lui ti presenterà tutto il gruppo».

«Oh, stai zitto».

* * *

«_Hai un appuntamento!_»

Sakura sobbalzò sul letto e fece cadere l’auricolare a causa dell’urlo belluino della sua amica. Aveva appena finito di raccontare ad Ino del pasticcio in cui si era cacciata ma non aveva trovato in lei il sostegno che sperava.

«Non è un appuntamento», obiettò la ragazza mentre riprendeva a stendere lo smalto verde sulla mano destra, operazione già abbastanza difficile senza che la Yamanaka le urlasse nell’orecchio.

«_E non un semplice appuntamento_», rincarò Ino, come se non l’avesse nemmeno sentita - cosa non improbabile. «_Un appuntamento con Kakashi. Ad una serata di gala con un autore di libri porno. La notte di Natale! È tremendamente romantico_», terminò con un sospiro molto teatrale.

«Tu hai visto troppe commedie alla TV in queste due settimane».

«_Oh, smettila di fare il Grinch. Sarà divertente_», la rimproverò la sua amica.

«No, per niente. Sarà terribile, e imbarazzante, e non avrò nessuno con cui parlare», brontolò Sakura. «Sarò completamente fuori posto».

«_Oh, smettila. Se tirerai fuori il tuo charme, e so che ne hai in abbondanza da qualche parte, penderanno tutti dalle tue labbra_».

«Ma c’è un altro problema più grave, Ino. Cosa cavolo mi metto?»

«_Tesoro mio, è Natale, quindi..._»

«Il vestito lungo rosso?»

«_Il vestito lungo rosso_», confermò l’altra. «_E quelle calze a rete nere. Hai presente di quali parlo? Le autoreggenti con le rose di lato_»

«Ma continueranno a cadere per tutta la sera», protestò Sakura.

«_E per cortesia, mettiti della lingerie decente, niente mutandoni della nonna_», l’ignorò la sua amica, ormai lanciata nella scelta dell’outfit.

«Ino, non ho intenzione di finire a letto con Kakashi, ok? Quindi niente lingerie»

«_Oh, tu lo vuoi, sai che lo vuoi_» disse la ragazza all’altro capo del telefono mentre ridacchiava. «_Devi solo ammetterlo con te stessa_».

«No, non lo voglio. E non lo farò».

«_Lo vuoi. E lo farai_».

«Ino...»

«_Lo vuoi..._»

«Buonanotte Ino».

«_Lo vu-_»

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola noticina finale. In questa storia saranno presenti tre dei prompt dell’Icha Icha Festival. Il primo, “The Icha Icha Release Party”, è anche il primo del contest ed è previsto per il 5 agosto. Ora, probabilmente non riuscirò ad arrivare fino a quel punto in quattro giorni ma spero di riuscire ad essere puntuale per almeno uno degli altri due (12 e 13 agosto).


End file.
